


Fenstar

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [3]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Hiding in the Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: More Fenstar! (Fennan x Nightstar)





	Fenstar

Fennan placed a little kiss on Nightstar’s forehead, making the skeleton look away with a tiny blush.

“Come on Nighty, you’re allowed to be happy.” Fennan wined.

Nightstar rolled his eyes, “Be as old as I am and see as many deaths and you’ll understand.”

Fennan’s ears twitched, “Was that a joke? Come on it’s hard to tell with you.” He poked his boyfriend’s arm.

Nightstar just rolled his eyes again, hiding a small smirk.

“There’s that rare little smile.” The hybrid teased.

Nightstar playfully pushed him away, making his boyfriend fall off the mossy bed with a yelp.

Fennan laughed a bit before climbing back on the bed, “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.” He teased again.

“Come on, we’ve been together for almost three years, why would it be so hard to read me?” Nightstar winced at his shoulder wound.

Fennan went back to healing his wounds, “Because you’re like a brick wall; almost no life, stone cold and will refuse to let anyone break it.” He paused in between his words to focus on the healing magic.

Nightstar giggled a bit, slightly adjusting his shoulder once Fennan was done. “I have to admit, you’re getting good at the magic Dream’s been teaching you.”

Fennan took a deep breath, “Yeah, but it takes too much energy. The staff is better in my opinion.”

Nightstar shrugged, “The magic’s new, once you get used to it, it’ll take less energy.”

“Whatever cutie,” He kissed his skeleton boyfriend again.

Nightstar smiled but soon left the room to see Dream. Or so he had said to Fennan.

-

He walked out that night and sat at a pond and splashed his face with some water, growling slightly.

“Get a hold of yourself, Nightstar, it’s been three years.” He told himself.

_Oh come on, you know Fennan will never last long, it’ll be just like the rest._

_But Fennan is strong, determined, he’s not one to give up like the rest._

_Even if he doesn’t die by Nightmare, you’ll still outlive him. There’s no point._

_Yes, there is!_

_Stop convincing yourself, remember when you argued with Dream about this?_

_That was then, this is now. I want to be more than just the bastard who closes out people._

_Oh, like you didn’t do that before you met Dream? You lie to yourself every day and every year. You’re useless lying to everyone!_

_Shut up._

_Now you’re going to lie to yourself again, oh wait, you’ve already been doing that._

“SHUT UP!” He punched the pond, tears pricking from his eyes. He took a deep breath, rubbing his face and silencing his thoughts, one more flooding his mind.

_Why did my life become so fucked up the moment I left my home?_


End file.
